El heredero del inframundo
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Shun ha regresado a la Mansión Kido, pero no lo ha hecho solo. Carga un gran peso en sus hombros y una gran culpa en su corazón, por romper un corazón con su partida, por marcar el destino de su amado y por traicionar sus principios y lealtades. Todo por seguir un amor dañino, un amor que lo llevaría a su destrucción y un heredero del inframundo


Había pasado un año, o quizás más tiempo aún, desde que él se había marchado. Había pasado quizás más de un año cuando salió por esas puertas y nunca más regresó. Lo último que dijo fue que no regresaría pronto, no estábamos seguros de a dónde dijo que iría, pues entre esas metáforas extrañas que usaba nos perdíamos en medio de sus divagaciones. Pensábamos que después de tantas batallas había perdido la cabeza, pensábamos que después de todo lo que había pasado su estabilidad mental se había visto afectada, por eso no le prestamos la debida atención en su momento. Todo fue demasiado tarde y su partida nos dejó con el sabor amargo de su sonrisa de despedida, sin siquiera decirnos que era la última vez que le veríamos.

Continuamos con nuestras vidas, aún sin conocer la suya, sin saber su paradero, sin permitirnos buscarlo porque nos pidió no hacerlo. No le preguntamos de más, no nos preocupamos de más, no pensamos de más, quizás deberíamos haberle seguido, pero ya es tarde para eso. Ya es tarde para poder encontrarle porque él ha regresado, regresó igual que como partió, o quizás un poco diferente, con una sonrisa, con esa tierna y pequeña sonrisa que nos llenó el corazón de una nostalgia extraña, difícil de describir, como si viéramos con cierta tristeza su regreso y su estado al regresar. No pudimos hacer otra cosa que no fuera acogerlo nuevamente con nosotros, por la estadía que él dijo, que no fue muy extensa de hecho. No pudimos hacer otra cosa que, sin preguntarle de más, llamamos a su hermano quien nos dijo que llegaría en un par de horas. No pudimos hacer más que abrazarlo y abrazar a ese ser que traía entre sus brazos. ¿Qué más podríamos hacer ante tamaña sonrisa de esperanza y nostalgia? Shun había regresado a casa.

Lo vi en cuento abrí la puerta de la Mansión Kido, donde habíamos vivido toda nuestra vida, donde decidimos establecernos hasta nuevo aviso. Ahí, en el porche de la puerta de entrada, con ropas anchas y descoloridas, de un verde esmeralda opacado por la sombra del porche, con un pequeño bulto en brazos, tapado con cobijas para resguardar su blanca piel del sol… Shun había regresado a casa y sostenía un bebé entre sus brazos.

Atónito, sin saber cómo saludarlo después de tanto tiempo sin verle; estupefacto por la sorpresa de verle de pie, con ese pequeño niño entre sus brazos y esa pequeña sonrisa adornada por los ojos esmeralda más puros que hubiera visto jamás; lo único que pude hacer fue invitarle a pasar y, una vez dentro, abrazarlo fuertemente, estrechándolo contra mi pecho. Lo había extrañado, ¡oh por Athena!, como había dolido su ausencia en esos días, como había pesado ese año separado de ese joven caballero.

—También me alegra mucho verte, Hyoga —dijo con voz suave Shun sin soltar mi abrazo y sin descuidar a ese bebé que sostenía.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo, Shun —comenté con la voz un poco quebrada.

Los demás le recibimos con la misma alegría de quien encuentra a un hermano perdido, algunas lágrimas de alegría escaparon de nuestros ojos, sin poder creer lo que estábamos viendo frente a nosotros. Shun parecía más que feliz de vernos, pero sentía un pesar muy grande, como una gran carga encima, una carga que debía afrontar con toda la responsabilidad del mundo. Un peso había caído sobre él, el _peso del amor_ le podrían llamar, le podríamos decir de esa manera, mas me parece caer en un amor trágico. No, no es no correspondido; no, tampoco es que involucre la muerte prematura de ninguno; pero sí involucra la vida de un ser amado, de un ser viviente que no merece el destino que se le está impuesto desde su nacimiento.

Nos explicó poco de su situación, pero entendimos mucho de lo que nos estaba diciendo. Comprendimos con rapidez la magnitud de las cosas, ver con la dulzura con que el joven acariciaba ese bebé en sus brazos, ver como colgaba de su cuello aún pequeño y poco fuerte, un collar con una estrella que había pertenecido a Shun antes, nos hizo comprender más de lo necesario. ¿Qué podíamos hacer nosotros por ese joven que teníamos delante, que nos estaba abriendo su corazón como nunca antes lo había hecho y nos demostraba que podía sentir más que nosotros mismos? No íbamos a darle un gran aliento, no podíamos darle nuestra vida a cambio de esa pequeña que sostenía él, pero podíamos brindarle protección y fuerza, era lo que teníamos en ese momento.

— ¿Puedo cargarlo? —preguntó de repente Seiya, quien desde hacía varios minutos no sacaba los ojos encima de ese bebé. Al parecer la afinidad del joven con los niños no ha cambiado con el correr del tiempo.

—Por supuesto —sentenció Shun con una amplia sonrisa, supongo que su mayor alegría era ver que sus compañeros estuvieran abrazando a su pequeño.

Con suavidad, vi como Shun depositaba al bebé en los brazos de Seiya y se regalaban una amplia sonrisa entre ambos. No tardó para que Shiryu y yo nos quedáramos contemplando al pequeño por unos momentos, de ojos esmeraldas, piel blanca y tersa y cabellos negros como la noche misma, era un fiel calco de sus padres. Sonreía de forma alegre y nos regaló varias sonrisas, como si nos conociera de hacía mucho tiempo, como si siempre hubiera conocido de nosotros. Le regalamos sonrisas antes de que Seiya se acaparara toda la atención del pequeño, Shiryu protestó un poco por esta acción, mas yo decidí ir a la cocina y buscar algunos bocadillos, pues Shun venía de un largo viaje y seguro estaría hambriento.

Abrí el refrigerador y comencé a buscar lo que necesitaba, preparé unos cuantos sándwiches de jamón y queso, un poco de jugo para todos los presentes y algunas frutas que habíamos comprado esa misma mañana. Coloqué todo en una bandeja y estaba por regresar a la sala donde estábamos todos, cuando recordé que había algo en el refrigerador, algo dulce que no podía seguir guardando. Me regresé y abrí nuevamente el electrodoméstico, saqué un Cheese Cake que hacía poco había comprado, sé que es el postre favorito de Shun. Sí, siempre esperé su regreso; sí, siempre estuve pendiente de este día; sí, siempre esperé que este día llegara. Ese año sin él se me hizo eterno, ¿qué haré ahora que sé que jamás volverá? Jamás será el mismo Shun que tanto anhelaba, jamás regresará a como era antes, las cosas ya no son ni serán como antes. ¿Qué podría haber hecho yo contra los designios de su corazón? Nada. No podía ni quería hacer algo en contra de él, no de esa manera, no de esa manera tan egoísta.

—Hyoga… —escuché su voz que me llamaba de atrás mientras cortaba el bocadillo dulce con toda la parsimonia que pude encontrar. Fingí no escucharlo con la esperanza de que no me siguiera hablando. ¿Qué podía haber hecho yo para evitar todo esto? No quise hacer nada, no podía atarlo a mi lado.

—Hyoga —volvió a decir, pero esta vez tocó mi hombro en un intento por llamar mi atención. No podía seguirlo ignorando, debía enfrentarle nuevamente. En cuanto me volteé para verlo pude ver sus ojos de par en par abiertos, pero no me miraban a mí, sino al Cheese Cake.

—Espero que siga siendo tu favorito —le comenté con la mejor sonrisa que pude esbozar.

—Hyoga yo… yo… —comenzó a decir, mas su voz se quebraba cada vez que quería seguir hablando. Negué con la cabeza, no necesito que me dé explicaciones, realmente no necesito que me diga qué está bien o qué está mal, por qué hizo lo que hizo, no necesito explicaciones de más en esta situación.

—No tienes que decir nada —le dije para reconfortarle mientras dejaba a un lado el cuchillo y le abrazaba fuertemente contra mi pecho. Aún soy un par de centímetros más alto que él, aún puedo estrujarlo contra mi ser unos minutos más. Pude sentir las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos con mayor intensidad y deslizarse por mi ropa al tiempo que me rodeaba con los brazos y me apretaba fuertemente.

Un abrazo cargado de miles de sentimientos, de fuertes energías que se apoderaron de nosotros. Las emociones son como un mar, fluyen fuertemente, a veces se desvían y vuelven a su cauce, pero otras simplemente encuentran nuevos caminos. No obstante, siguen fluyendo como un río que llega al mar. La fuerza que me transmitió fue la de mil mares, la de mil ríos fluyendo a través de mis poros, al parecer llevaba acumulando estos sentimientos por mucho tiempo y no los había podido sacar antes.

—Perdóname… Por favor, perdóname —repetía una y otra vez entre esos sollozos lastimeros que me llevaron a estrujarlo con la delicadeza suficiente como para no destrozarlo entre mis brazos, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo. Me dolía en el alma verlo así, verlo llorar tan desconsoladamente, pero a estas alturas ya era muy tarde, no había vuelta atrás, los cambios estaban hechos y el río había fluido hacia otro cauce.

—Está bien, Shun. Tranquilo —dije al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad. De a poco pude sentir como su llanto se iba deteniendo, como su mar caótico de emociones se desbordaba para darle paso a su reacomodación finalmente. Sé que necesitaba este llanto, esta manifestación de dolor y angustia que implica la transformación y las pérdidas que ha tenido que afrontar.

Finalmente nos separamos de ese fuerte abrazo y nos contemplamos a los ojos. Fue como chocar nuevamente contra esas esmeraldas que me habían cautivado desde el primer momento. Me estremecí y le vi temblar levemente cuando alcé mi mano para correr unos mechones de su cabello que se habían adentrado cerca de sus ojos, opacando la belleza de su rostro. Le regalé una sonrisa serena que le hizo sonreía con cierta paz y alegría.

—Te perdoné hace mucho, mi Shun —le dije mientras tomaba su rostro con mis dos manos y le acariciaba las mejillas. Con suavidad le besé la frente, mas él se movió y me dio un beso en los labios. Fue corto, casto, apenas un leve roce entre los dos y un deje de nerviosismo que nos revolvió el estómago. Me estremecí y vi un cierto miedo reflejarse en sus ojos verdes, no me gusta verlo así, pero es algo que él mismo decidió. —Mejor no juguemos con fuego.

Un llanto de bebé nos interrumpió y sacó del ensimismamiento en el que nos acabábamos de sumir. Shun dio un brinco y abrió los ojos como platos.

—Mejor regresemos a la sala —habló él y asentí mientras tomaba la bandeja entre mis manos.

Shun tomó asiento y colocamos al bebé entre sus brazos, el mismo se calmó en cuento sintió el calor corporal del joven. El verlo tomar el bolso con el que había llegado, sacar de éste un biberón con leche y comenzar a alimentar al bebé me causó una sonrisa bastante nostálgica. Podría haber sido yo, o podría simplemente no existir, pero ahí está el fruto de ese amor. El amor que había sentido Shun había sido así de fuerte.

Nos mantuvimos en conversaciones bastante banales, como si el tiempo de separación no hubiera existido, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no, ahí estábamos reunidos todos después de más de un año de estar separados. El clima de la Mansión Kido nunca había sido tan extraño, tan ameno y tan entrañable como aquel. Ni siquiera Saori estaba aún pues ella llegaría de un viaje de negocios en un par de horas, mas ya había sido informada de la situación y de la petición que le hacía su Santo de Andrómeda. En medio de esa charla es que la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejándonos ver la silueta de Ikki. Su hermano al fin había llegado y su expresión iba de la alegría al enojo en menos de un segundo.

—Hermano… Ha pasado… tanto… —comenzó a hablar un sensible Shun mirando la silueta de su hermano acercarse a él sin cambiar de expresión.

—Tú… pequeña rata… —comenzó a hablar Ikki una vez cerca de su hermano, para después propinarle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Todos nos sobresaltamos, pero Ikki sólo hizo lo que todos quisimos hacer en un primer momento, no podíamos reprocharle nada.

Con una lágrima asomándose por sus ojos, Shun se sobó la mejilla para después contemplar la rabia patente en el rostro del Fénix. No podía in-justificar su enojo, no podía fingir que no comprendía el porqué estaba tan enojado, no podía desentenderse del asunto.

—Perdóname, hermano —dijo nuevamente el menor bajando la cabeza. —Sé que no actué bien, sé que debo pagar un precio muy alto por esto, pero por favor perdóname Ikki —habló el joven con la cabeza gacha. Pude ver en ese preciso momento como el Fénix, tan imponente como él sólo y tan engreído, se arrodillaba a la altura de su hermano menor y le abrazaba fuertemente. No necesité escuchar lo que le decía al oído para comprender que su hermano no le guardaba rencores. Era lo mejor, lo que menos necesitaba ese joven y ese bebé era más enemigos de los que tenía por el sólo hecho de nacer.

—Explícame ahora, ¿quién es la madre y cómo se llama? —preguntó Ikki con una sonrisa calma, una expresión que nunca había visto en el rostro de ese hombre de hecho. Acto seguido, se sentó a su lado.

—Su nombre es… Pheonix, realmente espero que pueda renacer de sus cenizas—le explicó con mucho orgullo y con la esperanza patente en su voz. —Es mi hijo, es fruto de un Dios y un hombre, del Dios Hades y yo. En ese momento, no tenía idea de que su poder fuera tan grande como para lograr semejante milagro —siguió explicando.

—También es un milagro que se da sólo con el humano varón indicado —. Una voz femenina hizo eco en la habitación. Todos contemplamos en dirección a las escaleras, allí estaba ella. Saori Kido, con su vestido blanco característico, tan bella y fuerte como la Diosa Athena, con el báculo de Athena en una de sus manos. De inmediato nos pusimos de pie en señal de respeto, de reojo vi como Shun se ponía de pie y bajaba la cabeza, como si buscara no ver a la diosa a los ojos.

—Bienvenida a casa, señorita Athena —dijo Shiryu, tan solemne como siempre. Los demás le secundamos con un simple "bienvenida".

—Me alegra verlos a todos reunidos como hacía tanto no pasaba —siguió diciendo ella mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Pude ver que Shun no se animaba a levantar la cabeza, se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, la respiración entrecortada y leves temblores que se notaban en sus piernas pues sus brazos sostenían fuertemente a su bebé. Me acerqué a él y coloqué mi mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo y buscando demostrarle que no estaba solo. Le sonreí y él me observó por unos segundos, bastante sonrojado, antes de volver a bajar la cabeza.

—Me pone muy contenta verte de visita, Shun —comentó Saori parándose delante del joven cabizbajo. —Por favor, levanta la cabeza.

—La he defraudado, la he humillado y le he demostrado que no soy digno de ser su Caballero —siguió diciendo el joven. Sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba con cada palabra que dejaba salir de su boca.

—Nadie es dueño de lo que siente su corazón —le reconfortó la diosa al tiempo que le tomaba del mentón y le hacía elevar la cabeza. —No estoy enojada ni ofendida contigo, Shun. Además… sé porqué has venido y eso es muy noble, siempre serás mi Santo de Andrómeda.

—Muchas gracias, Señorita Saori, digo… Athena —habló el joven mucho más calmado que antes.

—Ahora muéstrame el fruto de su amor —pidió ella muy cortésmente.

—Por supuesto —contestó él antes de mostrarle al bebé, quien al verla dejó salir una fuerte risa.

Saori lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y jugó con él un momento. Se veía tan dulce y maternal que no pude evitar sonrojarme. Desvié mi mirada hacia Seiya, éste tenía una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. No podía hacer más evidente la ternura que le causaba la imagen y el amor que sentía por Saori, se notaba la profundidad de su sentimiento. Quizás los dioses tienen algo que hace que los humanos abandonen todo por el simple amor y devoción hacia ellos, quizás es algo que no comprendo aún. Un detalle que opacó todo ese bello momento fue el collar pendiendo del cuello del menor, marcando su destino, demostrando quién es su padre, aclarándonos a todos, un futuro un poco sombrío.

—Hades te dio permiso de venir, ¿verdad? —preguntó de repente Saori, causando un rubor muy leve en las mejillas de Shun y un leve gruñido por parte de su hermano mayor.

—Sí, me dio hasta la puesta del sol —contestó Shun con la voz un poco tímida.

—No falta mucho para eso —dije contemplando el sol en el poniente a través de uno de los ventanales de la sala.

—En ese caso apresurémonos —dijo Athena mientras le entregaba nuevamente a Pheonix. —Haz tu pedido como debe ser.

—Diosa Athena, le ruego, le suplico, le otorgue su bendición a mi hijo, Pheonix. Pheonix de Hades y Andrómeda, hijo de un Dios y un hombre, heredero legítimo del Inframundo —dicho esto el joven se arrodillo y colocó a su bebé entre sus manos, como si lo ofreciera a la Diosa.

La atmósfera se tornó diferente, como si una mezcla de ambientes se hubiera llevado a cabo. Por momento era denso, pesado, como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado. La invocación a un Dios o Diosa siempre tornaba el ambiente de una sensación de pesadez, como si el abismo mismo se hiciera presente en ese momento. No obstante, esto cambiaba con el habla del Dios o Diosa.

—He escuchado tu súplica, Shun de Andrómeda —la voz dulce y melodiosa de Athena, su cosmo tan brillante como tranquilizador, fue un alivio a la pesadez de la sala. No pudimos evitar sentir una fuerte paz, la sensación de calma y tranquilidad se hizo presente y nos demostró lo poderosa que podía ser la Diosa, su amplia misericordia era el brillo que salía de su báculo.

—Le otorgo mi bendición a Pheonix —sentenció Athena mientras colocaba su mano sobre la frente del menor, quien en un momento se estremeció y lloriqueó un poco, al parecer la energía de Hades que se encuentra dentro del pequeño cuerpo reacciona ante el cosmo de Athena. No obstante eso, en cuanto Saori besó la frente del pequeño, éste dejó de llorar y removerse entre las manos de su padre.

Shun sostuvo su hijo entre sus brazos y lo apoyó contra su pecho, un estremecimiento se hizo presente en cuanto contempló por el ventanal la puesta del sol. Pronto la oscuridad de la noche se haría presente en la tierra y esa sería su señal de regresar al Inframundo. Suspiró aliviado de haber podido conseguir la bendición para su pequeño en el plazo establecido, sino no habría tiempo después, pues vaya a saber si Hades le permitiría subir nuevamente.

—Les agradezco a todos, y me disculpo por las molestias —habló el joven con la voz un poco quebrada.

—Tranquilo, es bueno que hayas podido venir y que sepamos qué fue de ti en este año —le respondió Seiya.

—Haré lo que pueda para ir a verlos, a los dos —sentenció Ikki con una sonrisa.

—Gracias hermano, como Santo de Fénix deberías poder entrar y salir "sin problemas" —comentó Shun, mas un aura oscura le envolvió y sentimos como un fuerte cosmo se hacía presente.

—Y con la debida autorización del padre del Príncipe del Inframundo —era la voz de Hades.

—Gracias Hades, los veré pronto amigos… —pronto el cuerpo de Shun comenzó a desvanecerse en medio de aquella oscuridad. Su toque de queda había sonado y debía regresar al Inframundo. No le volvería a ver… No, claro que no…

Corrí hacia él y le tomé de la mano, necesitaba tocar su piel una vez más, necesitaba sentirle cerca una vez más antes de que se fuera, antes de que Hades lo arrebatara otra vez de mi lado, antes de que se fuera otra vez. El dolor de sentirle lejos, el fuerte pinchazo que sentí al tomar su mano, el sufrimiento de saberlo de alguien más, de saber que no es mío, de saber que alguien más le posee, me hizo apretar con más fuerza su mano.

— ¡Haré lo que sea para buscarte! ¡Shun! —grité en un atisbo de desesperación.

—Te estaré esperando… Hyoga… —dijo el joven antes de terminar de desvanecerse en medio de aquella oscuridad.

Se fue. Se lo llevó otra vez. Nuevamente no regresará con nosotros. Lo aprisionó otra vez, como hizo en otras oportunidades, cuando poseyó su cuerpo y cuando destruyó su mente y se apoderó de su corazón. El corazón humano puede ser muy masoquista, puede desear lo que le hace daño, puede destruir lo que le hace bien en pos de lo que hace daño. ¿Cómo negarle a Shun la posibilidad de estar con su ser amado? ¿Cómo negarle el concebir un hijo de Hades cuando su cuerpo, su alma y corazón están predestinados a eso? Sólo puedo buscarlo y raptarlo, hacerlo mío para que Hades se lo lleve a la noche siguiente, como ya hizo y hará. No puedo hacer otra cosa que volver a hacerlo, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que sea mío, hasta que su corazón se haga mío.


End file.
